1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of video data storage and transmission and, more particularly, to a system and method for compressing video images through conversion thereof from a time to frequency domain, enabling selectable storage and transmission quality of the recorded images on a dynamic basis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional MPEG, JPEG and wavelet technologies that rely upon the streaming of information require a predetermined bandwidth in order to transmit video images. When the available bandwidth falls below a required threshold value, the transmission cannot be completed. Thus, in limited bandwidth scenarios, such as those encountered when transmitting from an aircraft, conventional video data formats are often unable to handle the data transfer requirements that may be encountered.
Furthermore, in many video recording applications such as security monitoring, for example, much of the recorded video is routine and uneventful, making it undesirable and impractical to waste the considerable space necessary for storage of conventional video images. However, should an event occur during a surveillance period such that detailed video images are required, storage of data with sufficient detail is necessary to render the stored images of value.
The specific application of security monitoring on board aircraft is of particular interest today following the attack on the World Trade Center in New York and the Pentagon near Washington, D.C. While prior to Sep. 11, 2001, the threat of loss of life on an airliner was not considered to be great, today it is recognized that commercial aircraft must be viewed as potential weapons with the capacity for generating significant destruction. The risk to the public at large and the need to protect critical government and public infrastructure could result in the ordering of U.S. tactical aircraft to deliberately shoot down a commercial airliner. Such a decision should only be made with the greatest care and yet the timeline to make this decision may be very short. Hence, it is essential to have as close to perfect situational awareness as is possible in the circumstances at hand. Unfortunately, current voice and aircraft ground radar tracking data may not provide the necessary information directly into the hands of the civilian or military authorities responsible for making the decision as to whether action must be taken to disable the aircraft.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method that provides real-time video information from an aircraft in flight that is of sufficient quality and update rate to enable ground control personnel to accurately ascertain the situation on board the aircraft in order to take appropriate action. In conjunction therewith, a need exists for a video storage and transmission system and method in which video images can be recorded and stored with variable definition according to operator needs and selection, as well as transmitted effectively in limited bandwidth environments.